The Box
by ScarletttheLazyWriter
Summary: A short one-shot drabble fic about three pokemon being transferred from one game to another.


_No. Nooo!_

_What's wrong?_

_No. Not this place again. Please not again._

Empoleon hit the sides of the white virtual prison that he knew all too well. If his trainer were in here with him, he would probably smack her as well. He didn't understand. Was he not good enough? Was that why they kept leaving him? This was the third time he would be parting ways with the human he had bonded so closely with, and he had yet to get used to it. The emolga next to him gazed up at him, slightly terrified.

_I don't get it. What's going on?_

_She's getting rid of us. _He stopped banging against the box and sat down, wishing there were a way to break out before it was too late. _They always get rid of me. _He turned to the small electric creature. _Don't get too attached to the next person. They'll probably get rid of us, as well. _He thought back to how hard it had been to develop new bonds with each of his trainers. Each and every time, he refused their orders at first, still upset about the loss of the previous one. Yet no matter how much he missed them, he always managed to become the new one's loyal partner, and each time, after defeating the Champion and the passage of a year or so, they sent him to this box and off to a new stranger. He wished he could start hating them so that it would hurt less, but that's what the worst part was. He just. . ._couldn't. _Maybe it was the thrill of battle, or maybe the treats and juice they so often gave him, but the feeling of dislike never lasted as long as he wanted. He threw himself back and lay on the bottom of the box, looking up at the top of it, awaiting his next trainer.

_If you plan on getting rid of me, I hope I can learn to hate you._

* * *

><p>Emolga crawled back to her spot next to an evee named Tookforever and stared at the very large bird currently lying on the floor.<p>

_He seems so sad._

_Aren't you? _

That was a good question that Emolga didn't know the answer to. She and her trainer had spent a long time together, and sure it made her sad that she was, apparently, getting rid of her, but she couldn't stop the feeling of adventure that swelled in her heart. She felt torn between her old trainer and the new adventures that possibly awaited her, and she didn't know which she preferred. Maybe the thing that bothered her the most way that her trainer had simply put her in the box without a goodbye. Of course, she hadn't known that she would be getting rid of her, so she hadn't even expected one.

_I don't know, really. Are you?_

_Nah. She didn't even battle with me that much. Shame. I put up a good fight, you'd think she would've recognized my strength. _

Emolga supposed being one of her trainer's favorites had its drawbacks. Tookforever folded her paws under herself and began to rest, and Emolga wished that she could be so peaceful. In the end, she resigned herself to not care, which, given the fact that it appeared her trainer wasn't going to change her mind, she figured was the best option.

_Why must you confuse me so?_

* * *

><p>Charmander smiled to himself, amused by the electric squirrel and giant penguin in the box with him. He supposed that he should try to comfort them, but at the same time, he knew that the strength of a pokemon, both physically and mentally, was one of their greatest assets. <em>Let them figure it out on their own,<em> he thought to himself. _They'll understand eventually. They're smart. They don't need you to tell them._

His first transfer had been the hardest. He and Hannah had been the closest of partners and friends. It had hurt something fierce when she had decided to get rid of him. He had felt all that the other two were feeling right now—confusion, sadness, betrayal, and anger. It hadn't made any sense back then. Why would someone who loved him so much want to part ways with him? He had stood by her, despite his initial misgivings about her competence, as she had walked into doors and walls repeatedly with no apparent explanation. They had gone on to defeat the Elite Four and the Champion after hours of wild pokemon encounters and the take down of a mob boss. It had broken his heart that it would be so easy for her to say goodbye.

As time passed and he got transferred again and again, however, he had begun to notice striking similarities between his trainers. They always had the same name, always kept him with them (despite his disobedience at first), and always, _always _ran into the sides of buildings. Each one was strong and smart and silent. With each new trainer came a new enemy to defeat, yet the enemies were all pretty much the same. Each new region had an Elite Four and Champion, and they had managed to beat them each and every time. Though they never said a word to him, he always knew what his trainers wanted him to do. Each time, he was reminded of Hannah.

And then, he saw _It._ He had been sitting there in a pink, frilly box that he had never seen before, when out of nowhere a strange being appeared in the sky in front of him. It had freaked him out at first, but he had remained calm. It had stared at him, and It had been smiling. He had felt an invisible hand reach out to pet his head, which he discovered that he enjoyed very much. A snack cake had hovered in the air in front of him, presumably held up by the same invisible force. They had played games together, and despite Its strange appearance, he began to feel the same bond with It as he had for Hannah. It spent time with him and was happy to be with him, just like she had been. . .

It had taken him some time to fit the pieces together, but it had made him so very, very happy when he finally did. All of the sadness he had felt before, every single bit of betrayal, melted away with the revelation, as if it had never even been there. After that, the battles became much more fun. He knew that not a single Champion could stand in their way, as they had never been able to before. Whoever or whatever It was, It loved him, and he loved It. _It was never Hannah, was it? _He sighed, feeling content. _Or, maybe that's your name? _He didn't know, and he didn't really care. Whoever It was, It was his trainer and best friend, and that's all that really mattered to him. He settled in, ready for another transfer.

_Have you learned how to go through doors properly this time?_


End file.
